


Alteration

by Phlyarologist



Category: The Prisoner of Zenda (1937)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: This is nothing like the last time Flavia danced with this man.
Relationships: Flavia/Rudolf Rassendyll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Alteration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



Flavia wouldn't have said she loved the crown, and yet – Rudolf was so altered by the coronation. If he'd had any merit before, wouldn't she have noticed? He halted the dance again to tease her, again pretending ignorance of courtly protocol, which was as she remembered. But lately she'd also seen him kind, diplomatic, sometimes almost serious. Did the crown alone grant that?

The waltz resumed. They passed under chandelier. Flickering lights and reflections scattered over the planes of his face, turning them alien. Yet she loved them. This was _her_ Rudolf, she thought, for the first time without resentment.


End file.
